


Homestuck/Hiveswap X Reader

by TwistedJuggalux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedJuggalux/pseuds/TwistedJuggalux
Summary: Started with an X Reader I did to enter into a Homestuck Imagines Account.





	Homestuck/Hiveswap X Reader

You'd know Gamzee for a while but never thought anything more of him than a stoner clown. Youd have probably had that train of thought forever as well. However, Gamzee threw a party one night, it wasnt really a party- it was more like a sleepover in your own opinion. But it was night and seeing as night was their day... Maybe it was just his mangled attempt at one? You didnt know really, would be a nice change from Nepetas cave honestly... They had figured you'd be safer staying with her, seeing as she was a hunter.

Since you decided to go Nepeta opted in, you had a feeling she didnt want to go though. Well not until Equius decided to tag along, then she seemed at ease, you were more at ease too since if someone went off Equius could police them. Everyone seemed to hate when he did that, you liked it, then again you never did anything to be policed by him so maybe you never had personal experience to it... It was still a calmer walk when your trio hopped up his steps to his door. 

Gamzee opened up and the three of you walked in awkwardly. Well you had to give Stoner Clown credit, he did know how to set it up. Faygo and actual regular food was laid out, well as normal food goes for Alternia. Beanbags, or what passed for them, were sprawled out all over the place too. Within the first three hours you realized not everyone would show up. Eridan wouldn't because no one liked him, not even Gamzee surprisingly. Feferi and Sollux were on a date. Kanaya and Vriska were having a current terf war, which was odd because that was usually Terezi and Vriska. 

Speaking of Terezi, she and Karkat were doing their usual encounters here. Tavros was sick evidently... 

Nepeta and Equius were off in another room too, so essentially you'd been left alone. Well alone as alone could get with Terezi and Karkats noise going on. You'd been watching them for a time when suddenly a shadow loomed over you. You suspected Equius, saying a quick hi to him. Except the greeting you got in return was a voice lower than Equius'.

"Hey Lil' Mama..." Had Gamzees voice always been that smooth and low? You turned your head to slowly look at him, he'd sidled up beside you and slouched against the counter. Something was off about him. Quite a few things were off about him actually... New clothes, his hair actually looked brushed too... He didn't look high for once. You couldn't stop looking him over, then what you could only describe as his version of a smug yet sexy smirk settled on his face. Quite different from the usual laid back look. With the look he gave you you couldn't take your eyes away from him now... Not that you were interested, in fact you were relatively scared at the moment. 

He spoke in the smooth voice again, cocking his head up and looking at you with a lidded eye; "I said Hey Lil' Mama. Gimme an answer." Okay yeah that was so different from regular Gamzee... You choked out a hi and finally you were able to take your eyes off of him. Maybe that was a mistake though seeing as how he stopped slouching and walked closer to you. This is how you realized, Gamzee was so much taller than you could have ever realized. Taller than Equius too... 

You tried to focus on Karkat and Terezi again, except they'd suddenly disappeared. "Humans are little honestly..." Gamzee said in your ear absentmindedly. 

You could feel him on the back of your neck, his eyes didn't burn and they weren't icy... You just felt your face get so hot and, to your surprise, your sides had an absent feeling about them. 

You turned around after a minute of silence and looked up at him, looking down might give him the wrong idea after all... Yea, he was still looking at you. His eyes weren't red, not even orange, just a glowy yellow. "You know, you have a very pretty face." 

Was that his try at flirting? If it was, then it worked. You blushed worse and couldn't find your tongue much less your words. It wasn't even that good of a compliment, how come you were so starstruck? You felt like you were floating within yourself almost.

Then his hand landed on your hip, you let out a tiny breath and felt like your being was whole again. It was like he had pulled you back to reality, your heart fluttered and he got closer to you, almost touching.

His other hand brushed hair out of your face and he looked you dead in the eyes, "Say sis, could we get to know each other a bit better?", the hand on your side coaxed an answer out of you "Y-yeah, sure..." It came out breathy. It was enough for him though, he looped his arm around the back of you and led you past the beanbags to a couch like thing. He sat in the corner and pulled you closer, "So, tell me about yaself, Lil Mama~" 

The rest of the night you and Gamzee exchanged random things back and forth, names, ages, eventually he spiced it up by asking for preferences. You said you didnt really care, however after tonight you did have someone in mind for the Matesprite quadrant... By the time youd spent with Nepeta you'd had to have learned quadrants. He looked somewhat saddened by that, you told him he shouldn't really be sad. He doesn't know who it is. 

He pulled back a tiny bit, you worried you had done something wrong as he cocked his head to the side and looked away from you for a moment. Very jerky moments until he turned back to you and squinted his eyes with a smile. "You tellin me what I think you tellin me lil' Mama?" 

"If you mean I'm saying I like you, maybe..." You replied as you sipped from your drink. "I don't really know yet..." You finished. He looked at you for a minute then sat up and leaned towards you, "Wanna try to know?" He asked. You gave him a confused look, he pulled you into his lap and leaned back. You fell toward but caught yourself on his chest, "Well, usually at parties to get to know if you like a person, starts with..." He trailed off as he guided your head closer to his own, "just a lip tiny...." He kissed you quickly, "kiss." He finished as you two broke apart. 

That set off a fire within you because you were all over him in an instant, teeth clacking and tongues meeting. Too heavily into your make-out session to care that his facepaint was rubbing off onto you. So much into it that when Nepeta yelled at you you cut your lip open as you jumped up off of him. You had to quickly fix your clothes, he has his hands up your shirt and on your chest the entire time, you had only just now realized it. Nepeta and Equius pulled you away from him and put the door. You tried to explain to them but they talked over you each time, Gamzee was at the door and looked... Kinda hot. Messed up paint and hair all fluffed up again. It didn't do much of masking his unsatisfied expression. He looked like he wanted to run to get you back, he didn't though. He just turned away with a shake of his head and closed the door.

It hurt for a bit, Nepeta had you back at her cave and she was apologizing for him except this time you got to tell her what really happened. You accepted it all, you actually wanted it. You also wanted to maybe see him again. Luckily for you she listened and after a long talk with you she wanted to put you on her shipping wall. You had to yell at her to not, but that didn't stop her. The whole rest of the night she teased you about it and your face was bright red still as you headed off for bed. You checked your husktop just before you headed off and saw a message from a new handle, a purple blood evidently. 

TC: HeY lIl MaMa ;0)  
TC: CaN't WaIt To SeE yOu AgAiN, nIcE mAkEoUtS bY tHe WaY~

You closed your husktop on the premise that when you woke up you would message him back. Right now though, you needed to sleep, very badly. You snuggled up to a pillow that was surprisingly purple, you slept with it and actyally slept better than you ever had before. You would definitely want to officially ask for Gamzee to go red with you entirely...

**Author's Note:**

> Yea you can ask for more lol


End file.
